Mass of Pain and Victory
by Sarge51
Summary: Noble six with a lady of your choosing from the mass effect universe, I'll make it work.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness is unkind, it's mean and deadly to most and everything in the universe. I'm all that's left of a team of noble defenders. I'm the last one and I have nothing but dog tags and scars to show for it. Death is what we are trained to run to and stop it it's tracks. I'm the last Spartan on Reach now. Only burning plasma should be my fate. I have to faith in the fact I'll make it through this, but I'm going to take as many bastards as I can with me. I'm Noble-six, last of Noble team. I have the dog tags of Jorge, Kat, Emile, and even Carter. They hang around my neck with my own dog tags.

I stand on a platform with the bodies of other Spartans around me and I can't help but shed a tear. I'm the last person on reach by now. I see the phantoms flying over and dropping troops at the outskirts of the outpost. Don't think that just because I've resigned myself to die on Reach did I not have an escape plan. I've got a warthog in a garage in the back of the outpost. From there I'll try to make my way to the ship-breaking yards. There's a space worthy Marathon cruiser prototype there and it's my ticket off of Reach. I had to survive this first though, so I'm readying myself for the onslaught that is to be. I see grunts and jackals in the distance, the barking of Elites giving orders not far behind..

"_To death I ride with a gun on my back and a turret in my hand, may the enemy fear me for the devil is my only captor. It' doesn't make sense but it sure as hell does sound good." _I had heard from a marine one time while I was going through New Alexandria. It's kind of makes sense now, go down fighting or don't go down at all. The elites had energy swords and were charging the battlefield. I gripped onto a turret and depressed the trigger and let it tear into them and destroy the jackals and grunts, the Elites taking a few hits but still dropping. I fired in bursts to avoid overheating.

I watched as blood started to flow on the ground and methane was heavy in the air. I switched to the other turret and fired, I felt a plasma round hit my shoulder and burn my skin under the EVA armor. My face cringed as the hits became more frequent. I felt my hands twitching with the pain. I switched turrets again and took out more Elites.

**Six hours later**

I didn't know how long I had been fighting, I had resorted to taking the enemy's weapons. I ripped off a turret and started to walk around with it, tearing the enemy to shreds as I made my way to the garage. I felt a needle of a rifle rip into my arm. I drop the turret and cringe, pulling a pistol from my side and shooting the oncoming Elites in the head, I pull the second magnum from my waist and start to shoot multiple Elites. One grabbed me and I shot it in the head, another tries to swipe at my arm, I pull the triggers and destroy the Ultra's face.

I'm grabbed by the shoulders and I pull the knife from my shoulder mounted sheath and stab a general in the face, killing him instantly. I take his energy sword and slice his Zealots to pieces, cutting their necks and stabbing them in the chest. On gets a lucky swipe and cuts through my helmet from top to bottom on my left side. My eye isn't seeing anymore, a large burning sensation cuts into my skin from my forehead to my chin. I break into a frenzy and start to kill everything, swiping at the Zealots and Generals holding me, I only injure them as a Field Marshall walks towards me, his face looks sad as he approaches me.

I know this might be my end, but I'm not going out without more of a fight. I grab one Zealot and stab him in the face I turn to the general and yell

" You want some too bitch! Come and get it you bastard!" I stab him in the chest when he charged me. I feel a sharp pain in my chest, the field Marshall stabbed me in the gut. Lucky bastard had got me, I couldn't move.

" Be calm Spartan, you will not die of this simple wound. You are a warrior of great prowess, such a warrior must live. I will leave you and order my troops away, rise only when we are gone. Every good warrior must retreat at least once. Goodbye Spartan, and good luck." The Elite left me there, sword still in me, I pulled it out and laid it next to me.

"_Fucking bastard couldn't just kill me."_ I waited for hours till they left. I stood up and picked up the energy sword, it was intricate and decorated. It's must have been a ceremonial weapon, to intricate and well made for a battle field.I Limped, blood seeping from my armor, to the garage. I went in through the door on the side and limped to the Warthog, it's was just an armored personnel carrier made by the insurrectionists, but it's faster that walking. I pull myself into the front seat and turned the key, pulling the shifter into drive, I hit the gas and busted through the door of the garage.

I pulled the hog onto a mountain trail that led to the Ship-breaking yards. It's was a bumpy ride, but it was still a navigable trail at least. I could see the cruiser in the distance, with half of it in the mountain behind the ship-yard it looked like a large factory of some sort. Something that would be overlooked by the Covenant. I drove the hog through the gates of the facility and over several bridges that went over canyons and drove up to the ship, none of the outer doors were open, a good sign. I drove up to one of the loading doors and got out of the hog.

I limped up to a console on the side of the door and punched in my override code and the door slid open wide enough for the hog to fit in. I drove the hog into the door and the door shut behind me. The room was on emergency lighting. I got out of the hog and looked around. The room was full of huge shipping crates and more military crates. I walked over to the elevator on the fireside of the room and got in, hitting the button to take me to the deck with a med bay. It's took me to a deck below the bridge and I limped to the Med bay and walked into the door. The lights were on in here and it was fully stocked.

I started to pull off my armor and I started with my helmet. I pulled of the EOD base helmet and set it down. It was practically destroyed, meaning I'd probably have to get a new one. I pulled off the EVA shoulders noticed that the red paint of my armor was flaked and scratched terribly. I pulled the Prototype shield generator chest piece over my head. It's was the same as Jorge's, except mine was red. I pulled the under suit off of my top and looked at myself in the mirror.

Burns, lots and lots of burns covered my body. I had many sword slashes and plasma burns on my face and shoulders, my chest was even worse for ware. Sniper rounds and explosions and warped my skin, but you could still se my well defined muscles. I had Dark brown hair and brown eyes, I pulled out some bio-foam and some disinfectant cream to treat the plasma burns and sword stab at my gut that was bleeding still.

**One hour later**

I had taken the armor that wasn't fixable and thrown it into a cargo bay. My armor at my waist was patched with some armor I had found in the armory. I had replace my helmet with a GRENADIER helmet. It reminded me of Jorge. I was making my way to the bridge now. I hoped I could get this thing to fly, bad thing about prototypes, they don't always work. Good thing was it had bigger weapons than most cruisers. I walked into the Bridge an looked around till I found the main control console. I sat down in the chair and the lights of the console lit up. An Avatar of an AI popped up on a small halo tank, It was female.

"Hello, I'm Illimani and I'm the AI of the UNSC cruiser Hell Hath no Fury. How may I assist you lieutenant?" I looked at the Illimani in surprise, smart AI's on a Prototype cruiser was unheard of.

" Yes, I need your help to help me get this ship off of the planet." I stated, it was the truth and we need to get out of here quick.

" Of course sir, I have received information that there are no remaining UNSC personnel in orbit of Reach or any on the surface of the planet. Would you like me t start the engines sir?" I merely nodded and let her do the work. I turned to the console again and started the systems up one by one. I disengaged the docking clamps and turned on power to life support and lights. I turned on all automated point defense weapons and charged up the Heavy MAC cannon.

" _Engine ignition in five, four, three, two, one, ignition achieved. Liftoff sequence engaged." _I felt the ship move forward and saw as it speed towards the sky. I started to plot a random FTL jump.

"_Random FTL jump plotted, Slip-space drive activated." _I watched as space warped around the ship and I relaxed for the first time in a long time. I felt my eyes droop and got up, heading towards the Captain's quarters. I walked down the long hall till I reached a door that had Captain on it. I opened the door and walked in a small, but cozy room. I started to take off my armor and looked into the locker of the room. Inside was a dress uniform. It was white and had a cap that held the symbol of the UNSC. There was also some Blue jeans and A black T-shirt.

I took off all of my armor and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing away dead skin and dried blood. I got out and dressed in the dress shoes and pants, putting on the black shirt, and putting on the white cap. I pulled on the jacket next, on it were many patches, but no metals. I would have to make metals in the ships forge.

I decided to take a quick look around the ship. Little did I know that it would be a few years before I saw life again.

**Six Years Later**

"_Sir, there are unkown life forms in Cargo bay three. Should I purge the Bay?" _The AI said. She had gotten to know her caretaker over the years and knew what hi answer would be.

" No Illimani, I'll take care of this my self." He turned from the halo tank, his armor on and headed to the Cargo bay.

" _Be careful Daniel, your all I have." Illimani said with sadness in her voice. _

" _I haven't let you down yet have I?" he left to go to the Cargo bay._


	2. What's your take?

_**Alright, what do you want me to do? I've got a general idea, but I need input.**_


End file.
